


Spider Demon God

by Mezazra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: New York has fallen to a demon invasion. Meh Just another day for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man But what happens when in order to defeat the bad guy our hero has to discard his humanity. Least he has the devil's daughters Satanna and Mephista to help him out or are they only helping themselves. Ya know to his dick. Travel with our hero as he traverses the multiverse.Spider-Man,





	1. Chapter 1

SDG: the nightmare begins

"Jazzy what's my day plan"

At that an extremely attractive (picture Aladdin's Jazmine in secretary clothes) secretary with a parker pad. "You have an appointment with Tony Stark about your acquisition of thirty percent shares of his company. Then a meeting with Dr. Richards on the allotted buget your affording him and the fantastic four followed by a meeting with the mutant community leaders about your support of them as well as black bolt your blood brother on the tech you invented that would allow him to be able to speak without killing anyone"

"Is there any time for stress relief scheduled in there?"

"No sir if you want that I'm afraid now is the only time" Jazmine said while placing the tablet on Peter Parker her boss and owner of the world's most powerful company Parker industries.

"Can you help me out then?" the eighteen year old richest man alive asked.

"With extreme pleasure sir" and with that Jazmine got down on her knees and proceeded to worship Peter's thirteen inch cock.

While the disguised Satanna paid homage to her future deity Peter got a conference call from one of the mutant leaders.

"Sup Ororo what can I do for you."

"Are we still on for the meeting with the Professor?"

"Of course my goddess, is Betsy gonna be there today?"

"Yes why?" the goddess of the storms ask with a half puzzled look on her face, as far as she knew Peter had never met psylocke.

"I like ninjas so sue me"

"that's all?"

"I may want a ninja team to work for me."

"Why not ask Daredevil he may be blind but I think he's the best ninja type we know"

"I work better with women."

"So why is Spider-Man your bodyguard if you only work with women?"

"Who said Spider-Man was a dude I don't know what SHE looks like under those underoos anyway talk to you when the team gets here." Peter intentionally let that she slip to throw Ororo off and with that disconnected the call but at that time one of Peter's girlfriends Janice Lincoln walked in while jazzy was still under Peter's desk.

"Hey babe" she then pecked Peter on the lips" where's your secretary she wasn't out front like usual?"

With a straight face Peter answered "Under the table attending to her secretary duties"

With a sigh "I know we all have an open relationship but Peter come on do you need to fuck her everyday?"

"If you were a guy and could be inside jazzy you'd know the answer to that."

"And what is the answer Peter?"

"Yes"

"Really" with a smirk on her face.

Peter replied now smiling as he reached his peak and shot a massive load into the secret daughter of Mephisto (told you guys I hate one more day that was my revenge)

(Later that day at his first meeting)

"So sign here and here Mr. Stark" said Jazmine with a disheveled look to her hair , Peter had fucked her in the car ride over to Stark international.

"And you Mr. Parker sign here and here" this came from the mouth of the very much non disheveled I guess look she didn't fuck Tony like jazzy did Peter, a miss Pepper Potts.

"I can't believe two different rich guys left you both of their companies and then tried to frame you good thing Spider-Man was there to prove your innocence Peter." Came Tony's slightly worried voice.

Peter replied with extreme confidence "Hey I never expected Norman to leave Oscorp to me in his will and then get himself killed by the goblin. I certainly never expected Wilson Fisk to leave me Fisk international finances after his son was convicted of being the Kingpin thank goodness Matt Murdock was able to figure out who the real kingpin was and get that lying bastard" now that peter said with some venom in his voice "Fisk behind bars I shudder to think what a fat tub of lard like him could do with a company like that and a criminal empire the size of his."

"Thankfully you're in control of all that they had now." Tony said with a look like he might have poked a bear.

"At least all their legitimate businesses"

"What about the illegitimate"

"As far as I know the criminal parts are in disarray but I don't care about any of that to be honest." Peter said with an eerily calm face.

Alright Mr Parker what are you up to was a thought floating through Iron Man's head.

"With that Peter you are now owner of thirty percent of Stark international"came Pepper's happy voice and face.

"We should celebrate Pepper" Peter proceeded to flirt with Tony's secretary.

"We should I'll be at the party tonight"

"You will great can't wait to tap that I mean show you girls my tap dancing skills"

"Nice cover boss" came the voice of Paris Peter's fully developed A.I. and one of the main reasons Peter was the most feared man on Earth.


	2. Why Peter is so op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted this to be funny

Chapter 2: Why this peter is so Overpowered  
What Peter was up to after his meeting with Tony was a meeting with his employee, Reed Richards. Peter had acquired the Baxter Building some time ago. And he himself personally funded the entire fantastic 4. I mean, Johnny was his best friend. At least one of them.

Although the person Peter considered his true best friend wasn't who you probably think it was. His current best friend was none other than Jennifer Walters! You see after she first gained her powers, Peter was there to save her life. He also helped stop her rampage by hulking out himself.

You probably asked yourself how could puny spider man Hulk out against a hulk. Well, it's quite simple. Physically speaking, he might as well be stronger than the Hulk, at least when he turned into this man spider form and even then the hulk will catch up eventually.

Yes, Peter, can turned to that thing at any given moment. He had full control over it. Of course, that's not why he was physically as strong as the Hulk. You see when he was younger well, lets just show you in a flashback.

(Flashback moment)

"I never believed you could have been the hero." Said Norman Osborne. Or, as he was called right now Oz.

You see norman had been through multiple stages of his enhancement serum. There was the green formula. Which gave him about the proportionate strength of, say, 15-30 tons. There was the goblin formula which gave him the strength to turn into a Hulk like being. With strength ranging close to 275 to 300 tons. But with this formula! He had the same strength of about 300 tons, but the body of a person, the size of spider man no need to go into a giant hulking monster form.

Although he still maintained the same level of fire pyro capabilities. Of course, he also had his technology. However, at this particular moment, our hero was strapped to a chair. And he was about to become the experiment of our resident bad guy.

"Peter, I wonder what would happen to you if say I gave you the green formula will you become crazy as I have. Let's find out." And with that, he injected Peter with the green formula.

Now, on average, being generous here, let's say a human could lift one ton. The green formula allowed Norman Osborne to lift 20 tons. That means it multipled his normal strength by at least 20. Now what would happen if your base strength was lets, say 10 tons, as in spider man's case. How much would you be able to lift then? 200 tons why you'd be correct! Peter went from a 20 ton lifting hero, but with the green formula he all of a sudden, was capable of lifting 200 ton.

You see the formula of the goblin didn't give you any sort of super strength in the normal sense like in Captain America's case, no it multiplied your current strength by 20, so for someone like Norman Osborne, who was a regular human that would be not that much 20 tons, nothing thats not even hulks level. But for someone like spider man who already has a super strength, well i did the math for you, 200 tons and the experiment wasn't over.

Peters felt his mind being destroyed. The formula made these voices begin whispering in his head. His spirit was going haywire or whatever the stuff was, it wasn't competing well with the spider that was already in his system. They were rebelling against and hating one another.

"Now then Peter, let's see what would happen if I added in the gobulin formula. How much stronger would you become? Right now I'm guessing your clocking at about 200 tons. Is that the readings my assistant?" And at the table was the goblins assistant reading the computer lily, hollister and you all know her goblin name. Next to her was his brainwashed slave Cindy Moon

"Yes boss he's definitely at 200 tons right now."

"Good, here comes the next shot."

"Get the fuck away from me"

"Such a bad potty mouth. It doesn't matter I'm not going to listen to you" with that Norman injected the next formula. The gobulin formula.

Remember when I said it made him upwards towards the strength of the Hulk, I mean 300 tons. Well 275 tons! Now this formula could multiply a normal human by 275 times, considering at that time the green formula had been out of norman's system. What do you think it's going to do to a Peter Parker, who is currently at 200 tons of force? If you guessed it would allow him to lift 55000 tons, you'd be correct. But Norman Osborn wasn't done yet.

There was still one more formula to go. Peter, still strapped could only wait as Norman administered the final formula. The strongest formula the Oz formula! Now this at a base human level of strength multiplies them to be about 350 tons, letting a person be stronger than even venom at full strength, which is about 300 tons (in this story anyway). That means that Peter Parker was about to have an increase in strength times 350 tons now you multiply his 55000 tons times 350. And what do you get? You get 19250000 that's right, 19 million two hundred and fifty thousand tons but we're not done yet now at this point, you guys are all like this is absurd. How strong are you going to make spider man. Hulk can lift a planet or at least he can hold up the weight of a planet or resist the weight of one which is about several million tons so I haven't even approached that. But spiderman currently already is stronger than 10 million tons, which is the weight of a neutron star. That's right, you could slam a star on him and he wouldn't feel it right now.

But Norman was a scientist first and foremost, and he was nowhere near done. Plus, he wanted to create the perfect son he had been obsessed with it, and he had thought for a long time that Peter was definitely it just look at Peter, he was as smart as you could be, but now he was wrapped in a shell that befitted a man of his genius. In Norman's warped minds opinion anyway.

At this point, the restraints definitely couldn't have held Peter any longer. But Norman Osborn wasn't finished. And before Peter could think about breaking through the voices in his head grew obscenely loud at the moment, screaming at him, he had no clue where they were coming from. Was it the formula or something else?

Then suddenly the voices calmed down. It was then that Peters worst nightmare appeared. Venom was back but it had its child with it. Oz the goblin King had managed to capture both Venom and Carnage for this experiment they were kit in a glass orb above Peter. And the 2 symbiotes crawled over Peter.

Now your probably thinking to yourself, he's already gotten 19 million tons right. How much stronger can you you make him? Simple symbiotes. Let's just say for someone like spider man they would merely double your strength for normal human like Eddie Brock's case, it gave him the strength comparable to the green goblins. 300 tons. So Peter had his strength doubled by 2 symbiotes. Now im sure you can do the math on your own, but I'm a do it for you, and when I say double, I mean that the venom suit doubled his strength once once it fully bonded to him, but the carnage suit doubled it a second time. After venom thats 38500000 tons. And after carnage thats 77000000 tons.

That's right your resident badass hero went from a super hero with decent super strength. To probably the single strongest hero on the planet capable of lifting thors hammer off of his own strength of course, he could already lift Thor's hammer even before today. But now our hero was this much stronger! (I like math)

Waiting outside the room was none other than Peters, godfather and God brother Nick Fury, senior and Nick Fury junior. Peter also learned over the years that his godmother was none other than Natasha Romanov. Though Natasha had some inappropriate thoughts about her godson from years prior with her, being his school teacher and all as Nancy Rushman.

She also carried him in her womb because his mother was infertile. So to be honest, she wasn't just his God mother she was his surrogate mother and the thoughts she had towards him before learning that he was, in fact Peter Parker or at least remembering her past still stuck with her. The feelings she developed stayed long after she became the infamous black widow again.

She often had struggling thoughts about whether it was truly inappropriate for her to look at him as her own son, considering she did tell his parents she wanted nothing to do with the kid she carried for 9 months for them. But then again, she was still his godmother. So would it still be considered incest? If she had sex with him? She kind of thought so, but then again, he just looked so tasty to her.

The entire Avengers roster was waiting for our resident hero after his encounter with the goblin at Oscorp. When he came out of it, he had to relearn his own strength. I mean seriously. You just saw the mathematics he was significantly stronger than the spider man you are probably used to by the way guys the whole God parents thing is canon for both this story and the supreme Spiderman's story. So yeah. Spoiler!

After Peters meeting with the fantastic 4. Which was essentially just about Peter giving Reed his yearly budget. Afterwards, Peter then had his meeting with the mutants.

Now his meeting with the mutants was different from his others. You see Peter needed training. He learned that he gained a power from that fateful day. After being injected with the various goblin formulas he developed a new power Telepathy! Woah, not telekinesis. It still presented a problem and he trained with professor Xavier extensively on it.

It was probably the main reason why he supported the mutant community so much. He even funded the xmen to extent. Well, he didn't pay for most of it, the x men paid for themselves. He did pay enough to be noticed.

He also paid off lobbyists and others to stop any anti mutant laws that could be made such as the registration act, preventing civil wars. 1 and 2. Though those were on down the line. One thing Spiderman was extremely famous for. Is the thing draped around his neck. The eye of Agamotto. During Dr. Dooms siege on Asgard. It appeared to Peter One day. It's sort of how he ended up in the conflict. It was also how the super hero community discovered that Doctor Strange was dead. He had sacrificed himself to prevent Dr. Doom for as long as he could, while also helping out Thor. But in the end he passed on.

Of course, when Peter appeared after his new found power up, let's just say the superheroes and villains that were participating were caught completely off guard. Peter could compete with the best of em, and while he was there he upgraded his main suit at the time his iron spider suit. He basically swindled the designs of Dr. Octavius. As well as using the iron spider suit designed that Tony came up with upgraded with Uru metal mixed in with a little vibranium and adamantium.

In short Peters, outside armor was indestructible. On the inside he had 2 symbols covering himself, and then he himself with strength comparable to that of gods single handedly turned the tide of the war. In an impressive fashion and earning the love and lust of a lot of females. He had taken Felicia Hardy with him who was sporting a bit of the symbiotes herself. And it was her who convinced the enchantress to turn on both her affections for Thor and Loki himself. Loki had combined forced with Doom at the time. All this sort of resulted in the world we have today.

Then we had our heroes relationship with blackbolt. Peter had discovered that like the Beyonder he possessed both a mutant gene and an Inhuman's genetics. This made him potentially stronger than anyone that's not where his main connection to the inhuman community came from though. He and black bolt ended up in a dimension where everything was silent, but because of the overwhelming voice of black boat he sounded absolutely normal. And so because he could now speak in this new dimension without ever having to harm anyone, he spoke freely to Spider-man about everything he had been thinking of for years. Peter being the great person that he is listened well.

Now in this world, Peter couldn't speak, either at all, considering his voice was too low. But having years of not speaking at all himself blackbolt understood the very subtle gestures and things that Peter was doing and saying and the 2 ended up finding their way out. And so Peter promised that he would figure out a way to induce the same phenomena as that dimension so black bolt could speak for himself. Peter already reverse engineered black bolts, voice in a sense with technology of his own, that's right, Peter had created an artificial voice modifier that could mimic black bolt at a much weaker level however. He hasn't modified it to where i could match his voice exactly. Essentially, Peter had a weakened version of black bolts powers in his suit on top of the other powers that he was gaining. But that's all for this chapter. Next chapter we see the new direction for this story.


	3. Birthday sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit on Peter's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the start of this new direction I had for this story. I complete changed it from the old premise I had. I think it's much better now. All the action is gonna be in the next chapter. It even has a fight with Dormammu.

(Insert Can't remember to forget you Shakira and Rihanna)

It was blatently obvious to see why Peter was a lucky guy he was currently at his party showing off his "tap dancing skills" that is until his main squeeze Mary Jane walked in. Good god he loved that woman. Mother of most of his children. Hell she even took on Carnage for him and now had complete control over the insane symbiote. And by some craziness complete control over all the others. Hell recently she had aquired the sword of red Sonja and now housed her within herself. Course when Red Sonja and her damn goddess informed the couple that in order to be together the ALREADY married couple had to have Peter best red Sonja completely in combat. Every version of red Sonja has lost to our favorite hero. But this version was special.

This Peter was considered a war hero by many gods he had helped out both the Shinto Pantheon and the Nordic. So when Peter requested divine help he expected maybe being able to use at most some Uru. He never expected Amaterasu to host the contest. He never expected the all father himself to show up either to watch to make sure Sonja's goddess wouldn't try cheating. And Peter damn sure never expected the all father and sun goddess to alow him use of the grass cutter, the Odinsword, or gungnir. But the gods informed him he could use them all in order to win back the right to ,well, be with his wife. Safe to say he won and now Sonja pretty much considered herself his wife too. She might as well be considering even though it was Mary Jane's body Sonja popped out enough times to say maybe MJ had a split personality.

With Sonja's help MJ was able to completely destroy the mind of the Carnage symbiote. Strangely enough only MJ seemed able to control that part of themselves afterwards and so occasionally when Sonja has control and the two had to fight MJ would switch her mind over to the symbiote and could basically become the creature. It actually worked out for them in a lot of ways. Especially masturbation and the really kinky stuff. I mean Sonja could now fuck at a regular basis you honestly think she wouldn't take advantage.

On top of MJ using a symbiote so too did Gwen Stacy. If MJ was the Carnage Queen then Gwen was definitely the Venom Queen and she like MJ housed a spirit from the hyborian age. Specifically Dark Anissia. And like mj she was also a mother of Peter's offspring. Mj didn't mind that. She also didn't mind that Felicia Hardy was also a mother of his Spawn. No what annoyed mj was That the cats ,as she and Gwen called them, had this uncanny ability to seduce Peter. Between Felicia and Lilly, Peter's fuck stick was always with one of them unless Peter had legitimate business away from their mansion in Manhattan and then everybody else could get a healthy amount of his cock. It just wasn't that way very often at home which was sad to say. Hell one time mj physically and forcefully removed the White Cat Lilly from Peter's lap and promptly rode him to both of their climaxed. Course Lilly didn't complain she was in the splash zone after all.

The reason Mj had come to interrupt Pete's fun was because she had to do it.

"Hey love the kids want to see their dad. I mean it is your birthday after all."

"Give me just an extra sec love almost done here" and true to his word Peter finished his"tap dancing" and pulled out of the well used anal hole of one Pepper Potts. He then followed Mj out of the room as his own light blue symbiote (this symbiote will be explored in SSM not here though) covered him as he walked out of the room. If you looked behind Peter you'd notice the well used forms of various x girls from Jean grey to Emma Frost. From Storm to Jubilee. Strangely enough if you looked close enough you'd notice Carol Danvers ,laying belly down, passed out cum leaking from her pussy laying on the equally passed out form of Mystique and Rogue ,who was laying down on her back with Carol's pussy lips pretty much making out with her own. Both of which were equally abused. You'd think they'd be used to that sort of treatment by now considering this was at least a monthly occurrence. And at most a daily occurrence. Especially to Susan storm.

(Outside that room main party Hall)

They were in MJ's Club Erza (heh heh fairy tail reference) and there were bodies basically having what accounted to sex while standing up this was the XXX section of the club that only superheroes and those extremely close to those heroes could enter. The song playing was Memtrix All you are. Which explained the unbelievable sexual atmosphere in the room. But when the couple made there way out of this area and passed the several areas of security and finally into the main area a much more tame club song played that was at least pg (insert whatever song you want here idc) and Peter was able to spot the entire spider family. This consisted of: Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, Jessica Andrews( female clone Peter from ultimate universe), Mattie Franklin, Ollie osnick, Miles Morales, Anya corazon/Storm (adopted daughter of Sue storm) Araña, Patrick Mulligan, Mania, Venom (Flash Thompson), Anti Venom (Eddie Brock), Rio Morales, Gayle Watson, Natasha Romonov, Sarah Rushman/Romonov(adopted daughter of black widow bone spider aka Marrow), Spectrum, Prowler, Kaine, Ben Reilly, Benjamin Parker 2, April Parker, May Parker 2, Anne Annie May Parker, Ashley Romonov (Hydra clone Daughter of Spider-Man and Hawkeye adopted by Natasha) Tonya Parker (Hydra Clone Daughter of Spider-Man and Tony Stark) Walter Parker, and Peter Parker 2, Lucy Parker (Tied as baby of family Technical twin of Benjamin and daughter of Jazmine).

(Tell me guys which characters should be prominent and who shouldn't in your reviews below that are part of the spider family.)

Sitting at the head was of course a guy Peter had taken to considering his father figure so to Speak Robbie Robertson. He was sitting in front of a massive birthday cake and as the family was doing the birthday song a nearby television,if someone bothered to read it would have noticed the headline reading "Serial killers Cletus Kassidy and Jackie Est-" But before the headline was finished the T.V. was turned off. All in attendance focused on the birthday boys Peter, Peter, Benjamin, and Lucy. All of which shared Peter's birth date


	4. Demon Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons having a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube.com_E1Zg3Qs7XQ(The Darkness)
> 
> YouTube.com/RVLLIKgHYJI(Amatsu Mikaboshi The August star of heaven like me)
> 
> (Before or after you read this chapter look those videos up it will explain who they are so i don't have to you'll understand later)
> 
> The holiest day of the year was here August 30 my birthday so in honor of that here you go. The word August means great or magnificent. It can also mean imperial. My first name is Aaron. That name means high mountain or the exalted one, he who is above others, etc. So together I take it as I'm the imperial exalted one. Or as my friends like to point out "dude your name means I'm better than you" which I find hilarious. Anyway I hope you enjoy please read review and share with somebody you know thanks and enjoy the chaos my mind can come up with.

(Breakdown Dormammu: Ok so after a ton of research i can conclude that this guy is the most powerful character in all of marvel. I know i know i need to explain and i will. Dormammu is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Let me explain this to some youtubers out there Asgard is it's own multiverse it included 7 of the nine realms (Earth doesn't count as one that belongs to asgard). Now that said the dark dimension is its own MULTIVERSE completly seperate from marvel itself. To put that in perspective for you Dc as a whole is considered a multiverse. Do you realize how many countless dimensions that is? How many countless planets and trillions of souls that is? Now that you understand that Dormammu is the sole god of the dark dimension he killed all the others. That means before he was their sole god he killed the dark dimension's version of a galactus or living tribunal or any other cosmic being and he made himself the sole being to handle all their responsibilities. Do you realize how much power he has to have after all that? But it gets worse he wasn't satisfied so he conquered entire other MULTIVERSES absorbing them into the Dark Dimension and doing the same thing to their gods. And it's says he's done this countless times. He's conquered entire multiverses countless times and marvel is just the latest one he's set his sights on. Dormammu was once said to have waited the entire lifespan of a universe before he invaded and conquered it. Just comprehend that for a second! Oh yeah and he's older than the entire marvel multiverse! It's already been stated that he could beat the entire marvel cosmic universe by himself. This includes the pheonix force and the living tribunal. By the way Dormammu IS THE DARK DIMENSION'S PHEONIX FORCE, LIVING TRIBUNAL, ETERNITY, MASTER ORDER, BEYONDER, ENIGMA FORCE, AND ETC. Basically Dormammu IS THE ONE ABOVE ALL for the Dark Dimension. With that in mind i don't think marvel has ever accurately portrayed just how powerful Dormammu is. The closest villain i can think of is the Anti Monitor who eats universes. But bitch Dormammu conquers and eats entire multiverses. Its why Doc Strange said inside his Dark Dimension nothing and no one can stop him. Yes Dormammu outside his realm is weaker but he's still more powerful than everyone in marvel WHEN HE LEAVES HIS DIMENSION)

(Previously on SDG)

The reason Mj had come to interrupt Pete's fun was because she had to do it.

"Hey love the kids want to see their dad. I mean it is your birthday after all."

"Give me just an extra sec love almost done here" and true to his word Peter finished his"tap dancing" and pulled out of the well used anal hole of one Pepper Potts. He then followed Mj out of the room as his own light blue symbiote (this symbiote will be explored in SSM not here though) covered him as he walked out of the room. If you looked behind Peter you'd notice the well used forms of various x girls from Jean grey to Emma Frost. From Storm to Jubilee. Strangely enough if you looked close enough you'd notice Carol Danvers ,laying belly down, passed out cum leaking from her pussy laying on the equally passed out form of Mystique and Rogue ,who was laying down on her back with Carol's pussy lips pretty much making out with her own. Both of which were equally abused. You'd think they'd be used to that sort of treatment by now considering this was at least a monthly occurrence. And at most a daily occurrence. Especially to Susan storm.

(Outside that room main party Hall)

They were in MJ's Club Erza (heh heh fairy tail reference) and there were bodies basically having what accounted to sex while standing up this was the XXX section of the club that only superheroes and those extremely close to those heroes could enter. The song playing was Memtrix All you are. Which explained the unbelievable sexual atmosphere in the room. But when the couple made there way out of this area and passed the several areas of security and finally into the main area a much more tame club song played that was at least pg (insert whatever song you want here idc) and Peter was able to spot the entire spider family. This consisted of: Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, Jessica Andrews( female clone Peter from ultimate universe), Mattie Franklin, Ollie osnick, Miles Morales, Anya corazon/Storm (adopted daughter of Sue storm) Araña, Patrick Mulligan, Mania, Venom (Flash Thompson), Anti Venom (Eddie Brock), Rio Morales, Gayle Watson, Natasha Romonov, Sarah Rushman/Romonov(adopted daughter of black widow bone spider aka Marrow), Spectrum, Prowler, Kaine, Ben Reilly, Benjamin Parker 2, April Parker, May Parker 2, Anne Annie May Parker, Ashley Romonov (Hydra clone Daughter of Spider-Man and Hawkeye adopted by Natasha) Tonya Parker (Hydra Clone Daughter of Spider-Man and Tony Stark) Walter Parker, and Peter Parker 2, Lucy Parker (Tied as baby of family Technical twin of Benjamin and daughter of Jazmine).

Sitting at the head was of course a guy Peter had taken to considering his father figure so to Speak Adam Brashear. He was sitting in front of a massive birthday cake and as the family was doing the birthday song a nearby television,if someone bothered to read it would have noticed the headline reading "Serial killers Cletus Kassidy and Jackie Est-" But before the headline was finished the T.V. was turned off. All in attendance focused on the birthday boys Peter, Peter, Benjamin, and Lucy. All of which shared Peter's birth date

(Now)

Peter was a loving father. He had his baby Lucy in his hands feeding her with a bottle. Course you might consider him a bad father when he was doing this while walking on the ceiling. The other children we're walking at various angles throughout the mansion. A few were walking like normal people like the eldest Mayday Parker and her twin April. Course even though Pete was barely his current young age his his girls found themselves infatuated with mini Spider-man Miles Morales.

His daughters were often vying for the affections of miles while he was just constantly weirded out by it. At birth the girls were experimented on by the green goblin giving them an accelerated aging rate. That is until Peter figured out how to stop it. Now they were happy ten year olds who seemed to like the same boy. Peter just hoped they wouldn't fight over him, I mean he actually liked Miles after all. It'd be a shame to kill him cause he broke one of his daughters hearts.

Then again everybody said miles was more his son than his actual sons were. Granted they were still too young but miles did act a lot like Peter. When you look at all the women that agreed to share Peter and well you can see why Peter was frowning as he pictured a future where his daughters were sharing Miles. 'God is this really how the father's I know feel. Cause if it is I want to formally apologize for taking their daughters hearts right now. It was wrong of me.'

Just then Peter's bodyguard ,he had to keep up appearances, Yasmine twin sister to Jazmine (Mephista in disguise) she ,unlike her sister who was seemingly obsessed with the color blue, was dressed in red and called up to her boss.

"Mr Parker we need to get you to the car did you remember you're receiving the key to the city today again." The look on Peter's face says it all. "I swear if me and jazz weren't here you'd forget where your socks were"

With that Peter jumped/flipped down landing on his feet with Lucy still in his arms. The baby gave no notice of the movements as she happily and greedily paid attention to only the bottle. That is until she sensed her brother nearby and she instictively tried to get out of her father's arms in order to be close to Benjamin. There was just something about him that made Lucy want to be extremely close to him. Probably the demon in her being over protective of her twin.

That was when MJ, Gwen, and Jazmine walked in with Benjamin in Jazz's arms. The minute Lucy and Benjy were within range they squirmed to get closer to one another. Eventually the parents got the hint and laid the kids down and the babies cutely rolled around towards eachother until they were holding hands and the little rascals fell asleep almost immediately.

Secretly to everyone this somewhat concerned the disguised Satanna and Mephista. But that's for another time.

"Honey we decided to come with today. Ya know see you get that key." From Mj.

"You just want my dick"

"Um we always want your dick though" from Gwen who had redeemed herself in the eyes of Peter after her near colossal mistake.

"Actually I got dibs on all your loads for today boss" Came Yasmine's voice. If there was anyone besides his symbiote Bradley that went with him nearly everywhere it was Yasmine. As Peter Parker's co bodyguard along with Spider-Man Yas had basically been given the power to go with Peter anywhere and there had been plenty of times she had taken out Supervillains before they even acted up. If Yas felt like giving Peter extra relaxation time. Course it also helped that she was a demon princess but that's just another thing.

There really wasn't need for Peter to be around as much anymore. There was a spider powered heroes for virtually every team now and days. It got so bad that Pete's official superhero name was almost poppa spider. Though he kinda thought that maybe got spread around by Kaine back when Kaine walked in on Rio and Pete in one of their sessions. She liked to call him various things including poppa and papi. Ya know how that goes.

So Peter mostly focused on being a hero in the corporate realm. First he had webware then infinite gigs of storage space and infinite gigs of high speed data. Successfully creating legal a monopoly on the cellular and communications industry in one swoop. By manipulating Arc Reactor tech with a tridium powered mini star ended with Peter having another legal monopoly on energy production. And in order to stop the major shift in the economy this could cause Peter basically hired every worker that would have been fired by his actions as employees of Parker industries. Safe to say they got better benefits under his company than their old ones. Because of all this Peter was quickly on track to becoming the world's first trillionaire.

Peter literally had too much money. So he invested all his money into making Earth more technologically up to date with aliens like the Kree and the Skrulls. Between all this though Pete was still pretty heroic. He had recently saved an entire burning building full of people not as Spider-Man but as Peter Parker.

You won't believe who the mayor is though. None other than his best friend with benefits Jennifer Walters the sensational She-Hulk. And after Peter saved the building ,and due to public outcry, Jennifer got the city to agree to make August 31 ,today, the day after Peter Parker's birthday well his day.

All today the city had events planned in order to honor the cities most famous son. Even Pete's celebrity friends came out from Beyonce to Kate Beckinsale (hope I spelled that right). Yesterday had been Spider-Men Day where the arachnids and Peter had received keys to the city. That day was full of partying but today promised to be full of even more activities mainly because there were still some that didn't trust the Spider but everybody trusted Peter Parker. I mean he's the guy that gave them free cell phone service All they had to do was buy the phones. Plus he dropped ten billion dollars in ones from a plane on the island of Manhatten yesterday so there was that too.

(I was gonna have a car scene but nothing important happens so we're skipping to that night I'm referring to how the public views them next you'll see)

Peter was getting out of his limousine with his public wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker followed by famous friends Gwen Stacy and Felicia Hardy. After those two came Peter's publicly known bodyguard/Secretaries the twins Jazmine and Yasmine. The group went up to the raised platform in times square where they were sourrounded by thousands of people.

"Ever thought a day like this would come Peter" Jen whispered as her normal self during a hug with the man of the hour.

"After Uncle Ben and Aunt May were killed I never thought I could be happy again to be honest" Peter whispered back even though they were still in their hug as the paparrazzi snapped pictures for their various magazines forcing Peter and Jen to hold the embrace a little longer.

"I think the UNIVERSE ITSELF is trying to apologize to you. Why else would so many women agree to share you when most of us get into fights over the simplest things like shoes."

"Tell me about it Gwen and Mj nearly beat eachother's ass over who got to wear a certain pair of black diamond heels." Speaking of ass Peter decided to give the tabloids something to say as he went in to grab Jennifer's ass in front of everyone including his wife who actually starting doing the wolf whistle her own damn self. At least that was what reporters were going to be talking about for a long time after today. It would have been if Jen hadn't decided to try and out do Peter and so she grabbed his head and brought it in for a scandalous kiss.

Once more the audience looked to see MJ's reaction but to their shock she went up to the now seperated forms of her husband and his publicly known best friend. Mj then proceeded to kiss Jen as well but in a much less refined and more heated way even showing that there was tongue being used. After their kiss she leaned down with a smirk at the nearest microphone and spoke two simple words "we're bedmates". That caused an uproar of questions from the gathered reporters.

However something more important than the festivities was going on actually. Sitting in the audience was none other than Jackie Estacado. The current host of the force of nature that predated all things save god himself the darkness. He had been called here when a powerful demon had offered him a deal. The deal was such that Jackie agreed to be taken to the marvel dimension far away from the angelus. A deal with which he was curious of and so using his powers after he got to marvel Earth he had traveled back in time and basically just lived. He remained relatively unseen as he adjusted to his new world. He went to the past in order to gain more Intel on the world he found himself in. Powered brings was nothing new to him but the sheer volume of them caught him off guard. The crime and evil in the world did not though. But finally today was the day it was supposed to go down. Here no less in times square. Speaking of which the demons were about to make their move. Jackie had decided a long time ago whose side he'd be on. And things were about to get interesting for this universe.

The festivities were interrupted by Dr. Otto Octavius and his sinister six. They consisted of Spider-Man villains such as Octavius himself, Rhino, Scorpion, Mysterio, Sandman, and Electro.

But what was weird was what the octopus was carrying a very red sword clearly of the magic variety. Quickly there was panic as civilians ran for their lives. But in the audience aside from Jackie was various members of the superhero community and not all of them had secret identities like the Mayor or Tony Stark who was also in the audience. In no time various heroes responded and were doing battle with the villains present however no one seemed capable of stopping Octavius who made short work of iron Man and Captain America with that sword he was waving around.

While most of the other heroes were fighting Peter and his group went somewhere discreet to change. For Gwen this consisted of allowing Venom to cover herself as the creature augmented her natural spider powers. For MJ this meant either choosing to allow Sonja to take over or simply becoming the Carnage Queen. She chose the latter simply because she wanted to keep an eye on her sister wife Gwen. For Felicia this meant Using her Acid symbiote (this is my own original one it's colors are the same as venom white and black will be explored later) and following the Venom Queen.

Peter was the most drastic. Because of how physically strong he was Peter when superheroing couldn't have use of his arms. This was fixed by his extremely advanced iron spider suit with eight extra appendages. Firstly the four classic spider legs and four of Octavius designed extra arms. But that wasn't all.

Our favorite arachnid had his own symbiote one that was far stronger than any of the others (I had to erase the explanation for this suit as it's creation even it's very existence is so crucial to the SSM story that quite a huge part of the plot would have been ruined for anyone that reads both stories. So all you need to know is that the suit had a legitimate name and that it can act without Peter but prefers not to). The name of the suit was Bradley. It hid itself in the form of a light blue ring on Peter's hands at all times save when it was needed.

Peter rarely brought him out but he had already warned Octavius if he ever saw him again Peter would kill him. Guess it was time to kill an octopus.

Firstly Peter called upon Bradley to cover himself and as his seemingly light blue liquid metal form cascaded over Peter the hero also called upon another suit. He kept this one as a watch on his right hand. He had long ago converted his iron spider suit into a pure nanite form. A form that like the symbiote was covering him from a liquid state before solidifying. It was powered by parker particle an energy source more powerful than the pheonix force, enigma force, beyonders indeed even god Dr. Doom, or Galactus combined. (Canon) (See it doesn't take much to make Peter op the seeds are already there)

After suiting up our heroes went to confront the various villains. Mj as the Carnage Queen went for electro. The Venom Queen went after Rhino. And finally Acid went to challenge Scorpion. But the only fight the writer will be going over is the one with Peter himself.

Peter went after his fellow eight limb possessor.

"Okay ock what fruitloop scheme do you have cooked up this time?" Pete questioned as he appeared before ock his hands behind his back but his various mechanical hands at the ready.

"I told you that I would prove myself Dr. Otto Otavi-"

"Yeah yeah yeah that you're my superior. I'd have to be a complete dumbass to let you be superior to me in any universe. I'm smarter that you, faster than you, and just plain better than you" each of Peter's statements were punctuated by the clash of the two combatants various arms. However at the last clash Octavius used his sword to swipe at Peter but that was blocked by one of the spider's mechanical legs. However the Uru reacted to the sword creating a shockwave that was felt by all in the vicinity.

"Okay what's with the sword let me guess got it from the outdated weapons store at a discount. It's really sad when villains don't have the money to afford a decent weapon. I mean you guys are SUPPOSED to have more money then the heroes but lately thanks to Parker you guys look broke to us."

"You laugh now but you won't be laughing when you learn what this is you insufferable insect."

"Hey spiders aren't insects were archnids get it right." Speaking of sword "Tell me eye what is that sword he's got?" Peter asked telepathically to the legendary Eye of Agamotto draped around his neck.

"After studying your new power upgrades I upgraded the sinister six accordingly however that magical upgrade was a factor I couldn't counteract for the longest time-"

"Is this the part where you tell me that through some black magic you managed to get your hands on the twilight sword. The very same sword that belongs to Surtur the Asgardian demon thing?"

Hearing this Thor peeled off from his battle with electro and landed beside Peter. "By Odin's beard how did you come upon that weapon? No mortal should wield such power"

Octavius didn't answer him he was far too busy gaping at the fact that someone who he considered an unintelligent and ignorant fool was able to tell exactly what he had in his hands. However he quickly brushed it aside as a lucky guess. He certainly couldn't have known what was ACTUALLY draped around his neck looking like an eye of sorts.

"By the the way this eye of Agamotto is practically all seeing like it's basically an encyclopedia of all things magic"

Once more Octavius was gaping 'How! How on any Earth was this fool knowing what he was thinking was he a telepath or something?' Octavius asked himself.

"One of the powers I have that you probably didn't know about would probably be the Telepathy upgrade and I don't consider you a living thing right now so I have no qualms about poking around in your head."

This got Octavius to gulp. Everyone knew what the spider had done to the Green goblin in their last fight. He had gotten behind him and ripped out his spine...

Then his brain...

Then his heart...

After that he didn't stop until he had ripped out every last one of his internal organs. He had done this despite many heroes asking him to stop but at the time who could blame him. That monster had gotten life in prison after the trial. Spiderman had at that time and in front of the courtroom just busted in full of rage and it seemed he couldn't stop himself until Norman was literally pieces on the ground.

Spider-man was practically immediately pardoned by the President at the time. The last time Octavius had fought Peter he had promised to do the same to Otto if he ever saw Otto again. 'But surely the spider wouldn't go through with it what with so many of his collegues nearby.' This thought didn't put a lot of confidence inside Otto though. Not with the way the fight had been going. And Otto still had to worry about if the spider themed hero would use his ACTUAL hands or not. So far it seemed like he was reluctant to use them.

As that battle raged on Jackie remained seated as the chaos unfolded. I mean it's not like anybody here could even hurt him. That is until what he had been waiting for occurred and the realm to the demons had been opened.

This was signified by the moment when in frustration from Octavius getting his ass whooped by both Thor and Spiderman. It was made worse because they were both coordinating and the spider kept calling out his thoughts. Fed up Octavius struck the ground creating a giant earthquake as the very Earth ripped open and the ground erupted in flames. At first there was nothing but an eery calm that stopped all fighting and then it happened. An eruption like a volcano as hundreds of demons poured out. The moon changing morphing it's color into a blood red. Times square looked like a hellscape as heroes tried in vain to deal with the demonic menace. And then matters only got worse.

The Lords of Hell appeared in all their hellish glory. Leading the group seemed to be Murdok Kurios. Each of them appearing mostly human a few with forms that had protruding horns and other tells. But no disguise could hide them from the eye of Agamotto. Peter was getting worried now. One of them maybe he could fight with his limited knowledge of magic. He hadn't been fully trained on magic by anyone getting pointers from the few magic users he knew like Thor among others. But he doubted even the late and great Doctor Strange could deal with all of them at once. 'What had ock done that could summon them all' Peter wondered. Speaking of ock Peter calmly ,while he was distracted by hell surrounding NYC, walked behind the villain and snapped his neck. He then ripped off his head before stomping of it getting bits of his brain all over his left shoe. These brain bits were then absorbed by the symbiote Pete was wearing as it seeped through the iron spider suit encasing them both in order to feast. After all this Peter noticed a civilian standing casually with the hell lords. Peter quickly made his way over there.

He quickly realized however that the guy was not a civilian at all but more than likely a hell Lord himself. One that Peter hadn't already met. The holder of Agamotto's eye activated his stealth made as he made his way to eavesdrop on the hell lords. Using the eye to further augment his stealth.

"So what have you decided darkness"

"My name is Jackie Estacado and I have decided to decline this little offer. I figure I'll just kill all of you and take this world for myself." And with that statement he pulled out multiple guns and began shooting as creatures of pure darkness spawned to attack the gathered lords however the bullets stopped in midair. The next thing Peter knew was that a voice had begun laughing from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. In his head and in his ears.

"You have no power here in my DARK DIMENSION" the voice said and like a flick had been switched the sky lit up with fire. Peter struggled to come up with an apt description to describe the sight he was seeing. Above New York City you could only call it only one thing. A hurricane a fire. A horrible yellow flame brilliant and ominous at the same time. Out of the flaming hurricane four streams began to descend and gather in front of the hell lords.

There clearly leading this assault was none other than the Dread One! Dormammu!

He was smiling laughing like a mad man down at who was now identified as Jackie Estacado.

"You ancient being may have power in any realm but here in my dark dimension I am God and Devil! You are powerless to me. Either join us or die right here and now where you stand. It will be difficult to find a new host darkness so far away from your dimension." More laughing came from Dormammu.

Peter thought about helping this guy out but he doubted he'd be much good. If what Dormammu was saying had been true then he doubted anyone could stand against Dormammu. What Peter was wondering though was 'How did he do it? This was some Mortal Kombat shit right here! He somehow merged at least NYC with his Dark Dimension but at the same time not the Earth itself nor did he just take the city to the Dark Dimension. They were still on Earth but at the same time not. Could the twilight sword alone due that? Peter doubted no something else was at work here. And on top of that they said that this darkness had been brought from a very far off Dimension. Just how far could it have been?'

Jackie had fought bigger fish than Dormammu before. He wasn't overconfident but he was wondering how this demon could possibly think it could beat him when he hijacked hell itself before. He doubted a demon could muster the kind of holy light that the Angelus could and thus he was on his guard but wasn't worried for his life. That was an unwise move on his part though. So with the lack of Divine light Jackie decided to call his bluff and replied "See it's still a no and believe me I'm still gonna kill ya! Demon with immortality or not" and with that Jackie gave a shrug and and stopped pointing his guns at the demons for a split second. But that would be Jackie's last mistake underestimating (like a lot of people that claim to be marvel fans) the Dread One.

Dormammu began to laugh as he held up his right hand. "I shall enjoy destroying you ancient one" he then laughed some more before he spoke again and the four words would shatter the the confidence of both Jackie and the darkness within him.

"Power of the Creator" in that moment a blue aura began to cascade his left hand. In that moment the darkness and the eye of Agamotto recognized that particular energy signature. It was the same energy as the one above all. The same energy as God himself. The words Dormammu spoke previously buzzed in Peter and Jackie's head "Here in my dark dimension I am God and Devil" Did that mean what they thought it meant. Had he gained so much power that he could simulate the power of the most high. The notion was ludicrous and yet here he was channeling the power of the one above all.

The Dread one's next words are what really got Jackie worried. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with her so far away.

"Power of the destroyer" he said this as he raised his opposite arm. Again the same energy signature. Creator and destroyer. First and the last. This was extremely dangerous now because he was PROVING that here he really was the god and the devil that ran all things. He then put both his hands together as he seemingly charged the two energies together. He then said in his taunting voice the thing that Jackie did not want to hear. As a bright yellow ball of light slowly began to form in his hands Dormammu spoke again

"Power of the Angelus" and then Jackie knew he was fucked because right there in Dormammu's hand he KNEW the Dread One had just created his own Angelus in that ball of light.

The ball quickly became not unlike a star and he taunted once more at Jackie "RUN RUN RUN" as he laughed more he let loose the star and in that moment Jackie took off already in his Armor moving at speeds that would make even the flash proud. But the ball of solar energy chased him down even faster. Not even for a second letting up literally melting the city of New York as it went. "DarkSeid eat your heart out" Dormammu said out of nowhere as he watched the star go. The other hell lords had lost interest and had already began to go about killing or corrupting some heroes. Murdok had already turned Captain America into a demonic version of himself. Mephisto had already corrupted iron Man by turning him into a ghost Rider. All around him there was nothing but hell and chaos. Peter wondered how this could have happened. This kind of thing never happened to doc strange! Why him? Peter then got a flash from the eye on how ,at least, some of this was possible. He saw Blackheart killing the technical current official sorceror supreme Brother voodoo.

Pete finally realized he wasn't alone Gwen, MJ, and Felicia were with him on the building he had been watching everything from. They too seemed in awe. They like him we're invisible but what was around them was just shocking collegues everywhere were either dead, dying, or corrupted. And then their attention was brought back to Dormammu as he spoke again.

"Burn asunder chaotic flames" and then he fired a stream of fire that melted buildings as it went. The aim clearly to cut off Jackie so he couldn't get away from the star.

Then it happened the death of the current host of the darkness itself. Because just then Dormammu declared "BEWARE" before he disappeared from his spot and reapeared in front of Jackie. In a move very similar to Son Goku the Dread One blasted Jackie at near point blank range with the chaotic flames. The darkness quickly blasted back at the flames with all it's might but he very briefly forgot the chasing star. A very fatal mistake because it appeared rather quickly and then it engulfed his body banishing any chance of the darkness healing Jackie. He was burned with millions of degrees of heat. And with that the current host of the darkness met his end then the star and Dormammu disappeared.

Peter's spidersense went haywire he had no idea from where and then he heard Dormammu speak again "I see you!" And then his laughter again. He began to feel a pressure as if gravity were crashing down on him eventually the crushing pressure was so much Pete was forced out of his invisible state. When the girls got too close a shockwave was sent out distorting everything around it as the exploding gravity sent destroyed the building and sent the girls flying away. The next thing Peter knew he was being crushed in the hands of a giant smiling and laughing Dormammu.

However as I said once before Peter had been enhanced with strength comparible to that of gods. So Dormammu was caught off guard when Peter ,with a combination of both his actual arms and extra limbs, broke out of his guard and quickly Peter punched the Dread One in the face sending him flying in the air away from him.

After getting over his shock Dormammu boomed "BURN" sending a stream of chaotic flames at Peter. But Pete has the eye of Agamotto which works no matter what dimension it's in. Thinking quickly about Death Battle Peter wondered if he could and the eye confirmed and so Peter said (this is to be funny) "Breath of Godzilla" and from the eye a stream of blue light shot forth from the eye of Agamotto it didn't match the chaotic flames however...

No it straight up beat the shit out of it. The blue light drilling through the chaos flames and then completely stunning Dormammu by destroying his firing arm. The look on Dormammu's face was priceless.

However his astonishment was only short lived as he quickly grabbed Peter and squeezed clearly trying to kill the holder of the eye.

(Warning ahead scenes of torture)

Peter could feel all his bones breaking, his ribs piercing his heart, his brain being smushed but for some reason life wasn't leaving him. That was when he heard Dormammu's voice in his head "You don't have my permission to die just yet arachnid"

Ya know after a statement like that you'd think Peter would be thinking 'Oh so that's why I'm not dead yet!' but instead Peter was actually thinking 'Oh so the all powerful Demon god can get that spiders are archnids but my fellow humans WHO LIVE ON THIS PLANET WITH ME CAN'T REMEMBER. Peter couldn't understand why this irrational anger popped up. Whatever reason it caused Dormammu to let go of him slightly. The demon was actually laughing. "You amuse me Peter. I will grant you a painless and quick death."

In that moment Peter took notice of his girls Gwen, MJ and Felicia were suspended in the air next to lady Hela clearly restrained. Yasmine and Jazmine no where to be seen. Peter rembered how he had helped her during the Asgard stuff. Maybe she was protecting his girls for him. She probably wouldn't let them go but she wasn't killing or corrupting them like the others. As if she heard Peter she demonstrated what she wanted from Peter's girls and Hela kissed Gwen full on the lips and when she broke apart from Gwen she smirked and looked directly at Peter. Peter could practically hear her speaking in his head saying "don't worry my spider you'll soon be reunited with them in my realm"

Peter telepathically shot back "I don't think the flame head is going to let my soul survive." And then he actually and quite deliriously laughed to her in his head.

And she responded "A pity well us girls will still have fun"

Dormammu had been surveying the Carnage New York City had definitely fallen. He looked at Peter again obviously thinking how he wanted to kill Peter he then eased up his squeeze on Peter and his symbiote immediately began healing him. The Dread One seemed not to mind but he boomed into Peter's mind in a menacing voice "try anything and your soul fries faster."

After healing enough to speak Peter asked "Before I bite the dust could you tell me how you all did this? I mean all the normal portals are still closed."

"I suppose I can humor you with that information before you die. He then teleported Peter and himself to where Mephisto had been killing a random civilian. Dormammu then finished by saying "It's all thanks to him. A stranger came to us and asked why we never made deals with eachother to steal worlds." More laughing from Dormammu. "So I made a deal i'd give Mephisto a city of souls if he could merge New York with my Dark Dimension."

"But it's magic and a demonic deal it had to have a catalyst. The twilight sword. The deal must have been if it ever stuck the ground you would give up the souls and Mephisto would use that power to merge the worlds. Once merged you could basically do whatever you want." Spider-Man answered somehow horrified that someone let them know they could do this.

"You're missing a step. In order for this to work I needed a starting soul from Earth. Octavius proved enough. All I had to do was re spark his hatred of you then convince him he needed magic to best you." Mephisto revealed how ock had been a pawn in their conquest of Earth.

"All I had to do was get the sword from Surtur and into that fools hands and here we are" Dormammu ended and then laughed again as he began to set fire to Pete in his hands as his other arm healed. Once done he healed Peter himself so he could do it again.

Right before he started again Peter mentally shouted for the symbiote, the iron spider suit (Paris his A.I. in control), and the eye of Agamotto to leave him. Soon you could see a blue metallic liquid seep from between the Dread one's hands followed by a purple one. The iron spider suit reformed only purple in color instead of it's classic color. Also the spider symbol was lower on it's body directly under the bellybutton area. Bradley looked like the spitting image of Pete only in his light blue color. And there was still this liquid look to his skin. The two quickly used their vanishing abilities as they made their way to attempt to free the girls. The eye of Agamotto also disappeared from around Peter's neck and it reapeared in front of Felicia Hardy. It proceeded to glow a violent bright green as it freed the girls and then teleported the three girls along with Bradley and Paris.

However Peter didn't even notice any of this. He didn't know his girls were safe. All he could feel was the pain of being incinerated and then healed followed by being incinerated again as Dormammu conversed with the other various demon lords casually. Peter was literally feeling hell early. One second of this was too much but Dormammu had been doing this for minutes occasionally looking at Peter's burnt charcoal form. Peter had actually wanted to beg him to stop to just kill him already. As if he heard Dormammu began burning him with higher degrees of flames. And healing him. The only reprieve Peter got was when the Dread One paused when the bifrost was opened in front of Dormammu. Odin nodded towards first hela but quickly put all his attention to Dormammu.

"I have come for my son. You have my word we in Asgard will do nothing to prevent your ambition I ask only that you leave my world alone." Though his tone and voice was ever one of a god's authority and menace Odin's eyes told another story. He looked desperate like a frail old man. Was the all father begging for his son's life. That's when it finally hit Peter. Good had lost. Evil had won and now there was no chance in hell anyone was going to stop Dormammu. Not even a god like Odin could stand up to him now. On top of that the Dread One was backed by hell lords from other realms it seemed like Hope had abandoned them all. Hell they we're all in hell now.

As if hearing this Dormammu not only stopped burning Peter he then healed him all the way. As if he hadn't ever been roasting him a moment ago. His attention was on Odin though.

"You set foot in my Dark Dimension?" Peter couldn't understand why that was a question that the Dread One would answer he had no idea but he'd soon find out...

"Yes we go back a long time Dormammu I just want my son clearly Earth is lost" Odin was pleading that sent another shockwave through Peter. Odin a god was basically an ant to Dormammu here in the Dark Dimension. Everybody were ants even a person who anywhere else would be a god. "If I had sent any messenger would there have been any chance that they or my son would return? I'm hoping our friendship will mean enough to you to return to me my son and I promise we will FORSAKE Earth. Think about your own daughter wouldn't you do the same if the roles were reversed?"

"I killed my daughter"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. She was stillborn by your on power however you couldn't bear to just let her die so you brainwashed your sister into getting into bed with that orini and then you placed her soul in your neices body. That's why you refuse to outright kill her. Deep Down you love her."

Dormammu was eerily silent for a long moment before he spoke in a near whisper "Because you are indeed my old friend you may take your son and go. Earth is mine and soon this universe and then this multiverse. Do not interfere all father."

Now looking directly at Peter in Dormammu's hands Odin said "I'm sorry spider I can't help you here it seems Dormammu is still trying to decide whether he wants to kill you or possess you as he forces you to watch as he kills all your children. He's actually been trying to find them this entire time. I'm so sorry. You were a great warrior for Asgard and so I will request something else whether he listens is up to him" Peter had stopped paying attention. He had thought he was in hell but being forced to watch as Dormammu killed all of his children in his body that was torture beyond torture. Peter was so busy in his thoughts he didn't notice what the all father said next to Dormammu.

"You know what he's done for Asgard. I would not be here now if it wasn't for the spider hero. I ask you give him some lenience. Please when you find his family spare them hell send them to me or even my neice Hela. I promise we will prevent them from ever bothering you. Just spare the spider. He's done so much he's saved us all a few times. EVEN YOU."

"GO" Dormammu's voice boomed and then he bought Peter to face him again. He began to read Peter's mind silently. He then spoke after Odin had gathered Thor and other Asgard heroes like Valkyrie. "I will send his children to you and his lovers to Hela" he gave another pause before he started to laugh again. "But I will take his Mary Jane Watson as my bride"

Now this sent shockwaves throughout all present. Everybody knew that Dormammu liked being worshipped as a monotheistic deity. He in all his eons had never taken a bride. Peter was in full on panic mode being a dumbass and throwing all caution to the wind Peter screamed up to Dormammu who still had him in his fist

"Hey hot head you've already won the universe and you already said you were gonna kill me why add insult to injury I mean what have I ever done to you that warrants torture, my kids being killed, and my wife being corrupted. I mean it seems kinda personal to me." This too shocked the demons and hell Lords even Odin. No one just screams like that as if they had not just been tortured to insanity least of all questioning Dormammu on his own dimension.

The Dread One just chuckled in response and said two things that shocked everyone. "If any of you had an idea of what she is you wouldn't be surprised you'd want her for yourself." Now looking at Peter only. "You may not deserve this treatment but you are still the spiritual grandson of THAT MONSTER ANANSI. You will pay for the things he's done. I will burn away all that you are even your soul so there is no chance of you returning for revenge."

Immediately Peter was once again engulfed in flames right down into his very soul. Dormammu really was trying to get rid of him completely! However as his flesh was fried away and his soul was touched by flames immediately every corrupted hero, every sentient and those without it all cried out in unison. Dormammu paused as he surveyed every soul nearby they we're all in similar states of pain as Peter's soul.

Mephisto busted out laughing as he was the first to figure out what was happening. "It would seem center of the web of life and destiny is not just an exaggeration. Clearly harming Parker's soul will result in the loss of all souls in this universe. Peculiar isn't it?"

(Flashback somewhat)

The darkness was panicking. It had just lost its most powerful host to date. Hell it had even evolved into a higher state of existence but even still it was no match against the ruler of the Dark Dimension even if his power was the same level no matter the dimension. He hated to admit it but he had actually started to like Jackie. Even though he couldn't exert the control he wanted over Jackie. Without Jackie though he couldn't exert himself. And he was so far away from his dimension. At least there Jackie had that one child he could use but now he didn't even have that. He was much too far away to make it there. He was well and truly powerless without a host connected to him of his bloodline.

Then he felt it...

Faint as it was there was no mistaking it someone was resonating with the darkness. 'A Spawn this far away?' he wondered. He went to the source of the resonance it was coming from the hero Spider-Man. 'How had he not felt it before? the darkness asked no one. It quickly made its way to Peter but just before it could merge with the hero time froze. Even for Dormammu! In that moment the Great Weaver appeared with an angry expression on his face. He stood between the darkness and it's only hope for survival in its weakened state. Here in the Dark Dimension Dormammu would have the power to kill the darkness outright. At this point it NEEDED Peter.

"You will not have my champion I still have plans for him."

But then a being even the darkness had heard of but never met. The stranger appeared he seemed calm unlike Anansi but his voice said otherwise. "Back off Anansi. You lost all rights to this version of Peter when you allowed that monster to rape him. From now on this version of him is under my rule directly you can run along now"

"You presume to command me?" Anansi challenged the stranger. His response was simple. His eyes began to glow blue slowly but then the intensity began to build. Then Anansi grudgingly disappeared. A show that spoke volumes of the stranger and his Power.

"It was I that changed Peter in order to make him a vessel for you you're welcome. I only ask that you and whoever else wish to use him as a vessel do not interfere until he has visited two different realms other than this one. Disobey me and I will prove that darkness is no match for the power of the darkened light." (I legit own this ability DO NOT USE IT ON YOUR OWN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.)

"Of course Spawn of Lucifer" the darkness said this with contempt.

"I'm also a Spawn of Michael as are you" the stranger said with his authority lacing his voice "Wait and don't interfere Dormammu cannot kill the Spider lest he destroy himself and the rest of the universe."

In an instant time resumed and the darkness surged within Peter. It crept into a dark place in Peter's mind. It was shocked to find out that Peter had more than enough tantric and chaotic energy to heal the darkness to full strength even though he had been crushed by Dormammu already.

(Back to present just know the darkness was inside Peter while he was being tortured by Dormammu)

"What do you suggest?" Dormammu asked Mephisto as he maintained his grip on Peter's soul however he was healing him and giving him a body just like his now dusted one used to be.

"I have just the realm to send him to a barren one where time is irrelevant he will be in stasis there. No other forms of life either it's s barren wasteland." With that Dormammu dropped Peter only for Mephisto to open a portal beneath him to this strange dimension.

"Don't worry when I find Mary Jane I'll take good care of her." Dormammu taunted Peter.

In a last act of defiance despite quite literally being turn apart and put back together Peter said words that actually upset Dormammu. "You let me live and I will kill you" Peter said this with enough menace that many of the nearby demons actually shivered.

"Just sending him to a Void realm is too good" and with that Dormammu cast a spell on Peter. A spell that would force Peter in-between dimensions on this new empty reality.

Dormammu's laughter was the only thing Peter could here as he was surrounded in darkness.

(Now at this part you're thinking okay so that's how this chapter ends. No we still got a little more to go guys we transition to this random world)

Peter thought he was alone but the darkness was with him it SURROUNDED HIM in this VOID. However there were two others here in the infinite shadows and they had sensed that life was nearby. One was coming because it was curious the other because it was looking for something new to torture.

Peter didn't know for how long he had been in the darkness but he knew it had been at least a year. This realm kept him alive. It didn't let him age either. He didn't even hunger. It was so very very creepy to him. But without him knowing one of those entities in this realm with him appeared the Chaos King Mikaboshi.

It normally would have just killed Peter but instead it sensed something and jumped inside of Peter while he was feeling sorry for himself.

(Pete's mindscape)

An entity that looked a lot like a spider was watching the two primordial figures of Mikaboshi and the Darkness. They had been staring at eachother for sometime now. Gaging the others power. But then something happened they resonated with eachother as if at one point they had been the same thing. Eachother's memories flowed into the other. After this was done they both smiled.

"It seems we are one and the same." Amatsu-Mikaboshi said playfully

"It would appear so" the darkness answered.

"What could the stranger have meant though? We can't even leave here without taking him over and I don't know about you but as potent as I am I don't want to challenge him of all people."

"Me either perhaps-" just then they felt a presence of immense power. Peter's spidersense actually went haywire.

(Outside mind)

"Glad to know this thing still works" Peter said out loud to no one. H couldn't see anything at all but his spidersense wasn't lying. There was something dangerous to him closing in from all directions. And then the three saw it. Mikaboshi and the darkness from behind Peter's eyes saw none other than the first of the old ones. Shuma Gorath the one that sleeps but soon shall waken.

The two primordials knew what a being like shuma gorath would do to Peter it would torture him beyond all sanity. Hell it would drive Peter beyond insanity itself into a realm of madness that never was and never will be. However shuma might have been a Lord of chaos but inside of Peter was both the Chaos King and darkness incarnate. They moved in unison to defend Peter. The stranger said they couldn't overtake Peter just yet. He never said they couldn't exert themselves from with in him. Plus this place was that MARVEL MULTIVERSE that Mikaboshi had been sent to. Here he was as powerful as Dormammu was in his Dark Dimension.

Peter didn't know why but he shot two weblines at the old one. He knew it wouldn't do any good. Doc strange had told him about shuma gorath. And how he was as dangerous as Dormammu in between worlds. Since Peter had been here every hour he would be bounced from one empty Earth to another. No life not even bacteria on each planet. He guessed all that world bouncing had caught his attention. (this is that curse dormammu placed on peter) He was finally about to die. No worse shuma would play with him for all eternity. And his beloved MJ was probably right now the happily married brainwashed wife of a devil. What did Peter do to deserve such a fate all he wanted was to save a few lives. Was this his punishment for letting Uncle Ben and Aunt May die. For the first time ever Peter actually felt like he had done enough to warrant forgiveness. But no he was being punished by the literal Ultimate punisher.

But something happened that Peter wasn't sure how to think about. A shadow encased his white web line turning it black and then it looked like it had somehow caught black fire. When the line struck the giant green form it didn't set him ablaze like Peter thought it would. Instead the shadows seemed to seep into shuma gorath. And then the web was pulling it closer. When the giant one eyed mystic was an arms length away it became liquid and shoved itself down Peter's throat.

He was gagging now as an impossible about of green goo forced it's way down his throat. In a flash though there was nothing and Peter began to question if shuma had ever been there.

In reality Mikaboshi and the darkness had at first used their combined might to strip the old one of his power and then they fused his body physically with Peter's so as to make Peter more durable essentially they had shuma gorath's power and Peter got his durability.

After taking a moment to calm himself down. In a flash of fire Peter recognized a demonic forms of Jazmine and Yasmine's body. Considering they were twins usually now there were distinctions. The one Peter recognized as jazzy was dressed in a red catsuit with white hair and a bone horn framing her head all the way to the back. She was showing off a massive amount of cleavage as well.

Yasmine however was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans. Her head framed by a horn of a red color. She was sporting blue hair now though. The two also had a glowing red eye on their respective foreheads as well. Both were still wearing princess Jasmine's form though.

(I don't really condone thinking this way about a cartoon character. That said Princess Jasmine is hands down the sexiest female cartoon character of all time and you can't tell me otherwise. I find a close second is Belle. Even though she's a stuck-up bitch when you think about the shit she says. Almost made Jezebel look like her but then I rewatched Aladdin and I saw that scene where she was wearing red and I'm like. Yeah Satanna is her wearing that Jezebel is standard Jazmine)

"Finally found you boss" Satanna spoke first.

"Yes we're demons in disguise" Jezebel formerly Mephista deadpanned and then she went over everything about who they were and what they did to find him and why they had to vacate when Dormammu emerged.

"So let me get this straight Dormammu not only had me sent away but the infinite twelve? How the fuck did he get twelve I mean there's only six." Peter said when she was done.

"Actually there are six infinity gems and six infinity stones two different gloves one for each hand. Most people don't know that" Jezebel answered (canon)

"Yeah when you think about it it makes sense I mean he's the only God in his own multiverse but still the universe is the universe no matter what. Makes sense that they'd have gems over there too. Cept you know the hot head wouldn't stand for anybody having that kind of power but him so he probably had millions of them." Satanna said.

"Let's get you out of here though we'll even take you to your family."

(After going through a portal to the NYC sactum sactorum.)

In a flash of light Peter was once again reunited with his family but before anything happened ghost Rider had his chain wrapped around Satanna while Blade put his sword at Jezebel's throat. They had forgotten to go full disguise mode.

"Wait they just saved my life" Peter said with hands in an easy now position. "I'd still be in that empty place of darkness if it wasn't for them."

Ghost Rider asked why save peter and Satanna responded "I'm mostly succubus and he's my destined one plus I love his dick"

All heads in the room had that really bitch look to them.

"Ditto" Jezebel responded. After a moment of looking at the demons Ghost Rider and Blade lowered their weapons as one.

The eye of Agamotto went to be with Peter as he and the others discussed their next move. Especially since apparently more and more portals were opening up merging Earth with the dark dimension even faster.

Jezebel and Mephista eventfully learned of something.

(Set months after Pete's return. The sanctum is now it's own pocket dimension. That way they can hide from Dormammu without really leaving NY.)

"They're called the thirteen. They are artifacts that appear to have had enough power to destroy the universe." Satanna reported to this current collection of heroes. The spider family, a few xmen, and all the supernatural avengers we're all that was left.

"We'd need all thirteen to be able to have that kind of power. And even then they tend to take over the person they bond to." Jezebel added.

"Hell these things are so powerful even demons get overtaken. You'd need an iron will but I think it's our only option." Satanna finished.

"They are worlds away in alternate realities but with demons being more powerful than gods now between the two us i think we can do it but we need to go back to our own worlds to recharge after."

"Okay so who do you suggest should go on this mission?" Peter asked the demon women.

"It'll have to be you and the women closest to you" Satanna said matter of factly.

"What you talking bout Willis" was the spider's response.

"As the now cut off center of the web of life and destiny you have massive potential." Peter still had a confused look on his face. He had been called the center before though.

"Think of yourself as a bowl right now your supposed to be full of a certain type of lemonade. But instead you've been cut off you're an empty bowl right now"

"I get it since he's empty but he's supposed to be full of this other energy you want to fill him using one of these artifacts." Blade spoke up for the first time.

"But that doesn't explain us" Felicia spoke up

"Well the five of us here are the ones closest to the center by definition the amount of power we can hold is pretty significant." Came Satanna's response.

"Alright so we have a plan reality hop to various realms until we collect the thirteen. Easy as cake." Spiderman Declared.

With that the various heroes spent more months training and improving while they waited for any one of the thirteen to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First story that breached the ten thousand words goal I've had. I'm so proud of that fact. Okay this was actually supposed to go on all the way to the point where they enter the first world but i just got so exhausted writing all this. This took three days of nonstop writing. This included a twelve yes twelve hour session where i sat down and just wrote out stuff straight. You're welcome and i hope you enjoyed this one please review fav and follow and hey if you know fanfic readers that's aren't reading my stories let them know about me and my stories thanks in advance. Briefly in gonna explain how this SDG story works Each chapter will take MONTHS to write because they are each a self contained fill adventure. By that i mean one chapter of this could contain over 30k words. That's as far as ssm had gotten alone. So best with that. The reason is the massive amount of research that i have to do for each story plus introducing and describing completely strange characters to some readers. For Example Next chapter I have to write out what they do when Peter and co leave the marvel multiverse and end up in The Witcher video game universe. This chapter alone comes in three phases meeting and then traveling with geralt followed by traveling to asgard with geralt and co ending with peter discovering one of the thirteen on geralt's earth. So Yeah and that is just next chapter alone and i DON'T need to do research there. Plus this chapter alone contains Seven count them Seven lemons at the least and i still might add more. So yeah don't expect an update until maybe christmas day as that is quite literally my goal and even then i might not make it. Please if anybody wants to help write this chapter it would be very much appreciated because this is a lot for one guy who still writes like seven other chapters. Thanks for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on ffn for a while now. Please leave a comment if you like and want more. Thanks in advance


End file.
